Smoke
Tomas Vrbada, Smoke, fue un guerrero perteneciente al clan Lin Kuei, que debutó como personaje oculto en Mortal Kombat II, y posteriormente convertido en ciberninja. En un inicio se limitó a tener los movimientos especiales de Scorpion, y recién en Mortal Kombat Deception obtuvo sus propios movimientos. En el mismo juego, hizo equipo con Noob Saibot siendo sub-jefe. Es el amigo más cercano y el único conocido de Sub-Zero. Después de su automatización en Mortal Kombat 3, su versión humana fue incluida como un personaje secreto seleccionable en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 simultáneamente con la versión ciberninja. Human Smoke también fue agregado en Mortal Kombat Trilogy, pero solo fue personaje oculto en la versión para Nintendo 64. En Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, Smoke estará oculto en Living Forest para desafiar al jugador con cinco misiones para desbloquear el videojuego Mortal Kombat II. ::[[Noob-Smoke|''Acerca de la alianza con Noob Saibot, leer Noob-Smoke]] Historia '''Smoke' es un ninja del Lin Kuei quien se encuentra en Outworld acompañando a Sub-Zero, en su misión de asesinar a Shang Tsung. La misión no fue completada y ambos retornan al clan, descubriendo que se ha iniciado un proceso de automatización para convertir a los guerreros en ciberninjas. Ambos se negaron a participar del procedimiento y huyeron del clan, sin embargo Smoke fue capturado y convertido en máquina, siendo renombrado como Unidad LK-7T2. En ese momento, el Lin Kuei lo programa forzándolo a ir en busca de su antiguo amigo para asesinarlo. Durante la invasión de Outworld en Earthrealm, Smoke se encontró perseguido por las tropas de Shao Kahn. En algún momento él descubre que aún tiene alma con la ayuda de Sub-Zero, y se enfrentó contra los enemigos de Outword, sin embargo Smoke fue derrotado, y su cuerpo trasladado a la Fortaleza de Shao Kahn como un trofeo de guerra. Tiempo después, el cuerpo de Smoke fue descubierto por Noob Saibot, quien lo reactivó y reprogramó para que solo le obedeciera a él. Una vez reparado, Smoke se convirtió en aliado de Noob Saibot, y su nanotecnología sirvió como base para crear un ejército de ciberdemonios. Ambos atacan el Templo Lin Kuei ubicado en Arctika para convertir a sus miembros en guerreros obscuros, pero ambos fueron derrotados por Taven. Reescribiendo la historia Junto a Tundra, Smoke viaja a Outworld en búsqueda de Sub-Zero, desaparecido en el décimo torneo. En ese momento Kuai Liang adopta la identidad de su hermano y se separan para encontrarlo. Entonces Kitana aparece frente a Smoke y kombaten, pero ella es derrotada y el ninja prosigue en su búsqueda. Durante su camino, advierte la presencia del Dragón Negro en medio de una adquisición de armas. Kano intenta acabar con él, pero falló en el intento. Entonces, Shang Tsung asume la identidad del original Sub-Zero y enfrenta a Smoke junto con Reptile, no obstante ambos son derrotados. Cuando Smoke le exige explicaciones al hechicero sobre el paradero de Sub-Zero, sorpresivamente un invisible Sektor le ataca obligándolo a retroceder. Aunque cuando Smoke supera a Sektor, otros ciberninjas ocultos aparecen para capturarlo. La oportuna intervención de Raiden libera a Smoke, y le pide ayuda para kombatir en el torneo a favor de Earthrealm, sin embargo Smoke declina al estar buscando a Sub-Zero. No obstante, de todas formas acompaña a Raiden al Coliseo de Shao Kahn. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde. Sub-Zero era capturado por ciberninjas del Lin Kuei para iniciar el proceso de automatización. Posteriormente, acompaña a Raiden y a Johnny Cage en busca de guerreros para kombatir contra Shao Kahn. Pronto encuentran a Kitana a quien Smoke enfrenta junto con Cage. Ambos son derrotados. Más adelante Smoke confunde a Kitana con Mileena tras ser derrotada por Jade. Aún cuando Smoke no es visto kombatir en el Mortal Kombat II, Raiden le revela a Liu Kang que Smoke ha sido derrotado. Durante la invasión de Outworld en Earthrealm, Smoke ayuda a su antiguo kamarada Sub-Zero, ahora convertido en ciberninja, y lo lleva ante Jax para que repararlo. Eventualmente, Smoke es derrotado junto al resto de los guerreros por Sindel, y luego es resucitado por Quan Chi para kombatir contra Raiden. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat Annihilation Kitana y Liu Kang abandonan la veloesfera y caminan en búsqueda de Nightwolf, sin embargo son interceptados por Smoke. Kitana es violentamente apartada y Smoke kombate contra Kang. Luego de un largo kombate, aparece Sub-Zero y lo congela, justo cuando Smoke se disponía a disparar un misil. Entonces le advierte a Liu Kang de la explosión inminente y éste lo arroja hacia el fondo del abismo. Posteriormente, Sub-Zero revela que Smoke estaba originalmente en su búsqueda antes de ser reprogramado para servir a Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Sub-Zero reconoce a Smoke como un enemigo desconocido, y revela su pasado al resto de sus kamaradas. También relata su intento de escapar del proceso de automatización del Lin Kuei y la eventual captura de Smoke por el Maestro Oniro. Eventualmente, Sub-Zero encuentra a Smoke y kombaten, pero Oniro interviene sorpresivamente para capturar a Sub-Zero. Tras un largo kombate, Smoke logra recordar su pasado y enfrenta a Oniro para proteger a Sub-Zero. Cómics Smoke aparece como un personaje secundario en la serie Battlewave, y también en la portada de Mortal Kombat Battlewave (No guts, no glory) junto con Jade. Él era un asesino oculto de Shao Kahn generalmente visto con Jade. Entre sus habilidades fue capaz de convertirse su cuerpo en humo haciéndose intocable, aunque Jax le deshace fácilmente abriendo un agujero en el avión en donde lucha, soplándolo hacia fuera. También menciona varias veces la palabra "Toasty!" mientras habla. Smoke y Jade son designados para acabar con amenazas al Emperador Shao Kahn. Intentaron matar Jax mietras estaba hospitalizado después de que Goro le atacó, pero Jax detuvo su intento. A continuación, secuestró el avión en el que Johnny Cage solía viajar a Outworld. Frente a la derrota una vez más, su último intento de recuperar la gracia del Emperador fue luchando contra Raiden y Kano en Mortal Kombat: Rayden & Kano (When part the heavens) , donde trataron de matar a un Raiden debilitado, pero fueron detenidos por Kano. Notas adicionales *A diferencia del videojuego, en Mortal Kombat Annihilation tiene la capacidad de disparar misiles como Sektor. *En Mortal Kombat II, Smoke tiene los mismos movimientos de Scorpion, pero es más rápido. También aparece aleatoriamente espiando detrás de los árboles en Living Forest. *Usando los colores alternativos del traje clásico de Noob Saibot en Mortal Kombat (2011), su sombra tendrá la apariencia de Smoke en Mortal Kombat II. *Aleatoriamente antes de cada kombate en Mortal Kombat II, Smoke aparece entregando algunas pistas: **'"You can start finding me"' ("Puedes empezar a buscarme"): Juego de palabras en inglés, que se refiere a que debes usar abajo y start cuando aparezca Dan Forden en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla gritando Toasty!. **'"Ermac who?"' ("¿Ermac quién?"): Referencia al rumor del supuesto personaje Ermac. **'"You can not defeat me"' ("No puedes derrotarme"): Una pequeña advertencia al jugador. **'"I am one of three"' ("Soy uno de los tres"): Referencia sobre los personajes secretos en Mortal Kombat II. **'"Portal"' ("Portal"): Referencia al escenario que donde debes hacer el truco para desbloquear a Smoke. **'"Prove yourself"' ("Pruébate"): Otra advertencia al jugador. **'"I am called Smoke"' ("Me llaman Smoke"): Smoke mencionando su nombre. **'"I will meet you in Goro's Lair"' ("Te encontraré en la Guarida de Goro"): Referencia al escenario donde se kombate contra Smoke. Esta frase también es mencionada por Smoke en Mortal Kombat Battlewave (A fighting chance). **'"Mortal Kombat One"' ("Mortal Kombat Uno"): Cuando consigues desbloquear a Smoke (o a Jade), aparecerá el escenario The Portal con el mensaje "Congratulations!! You have found the passage from Outworld to the Earthrealm. Now you must battle with undiscovered warrior from Mortal Kombat One. Prepare yourself!! To return to Goro's Lair" ("¡Felicitaciones! Encontraste el pasaje desde Outworld hacia Earthrealm. Ahora debes batallar contra un personaje sin descubrir de Mortal Kombat Uno. ¡Prepárate!, para volver a la Guarida de Goro"). Este mensaje supone que Smoke (o Jade) estuvo presente de alguna forma en el título anterior. *La versión ciberninja de Smoke hace una breve aparición entre los recuerdos de Raiden, durante el Modo Historia de Mortal Kombat (2011). Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat II Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Annihilation Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Conquest